disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Dale/Gallery
Images of Chip and Dale. Animation and comics Chip-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale cartoon opening card ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in Pluto's Christmas Tree Chipwolves.jpg|Chip and Dale with "wolf" faces in Two Chips and a Miss Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip and Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Funny_Chip_'n_Dale_moments_1.jpg|Dale hilariously zapping Chip with static electricity Funny_Chip_'n_Dale_moments_2.jpg|Chip hilariously returning the favor Dogchips.jpg|Chip and Dale awarded honorary "wonder dogs" by Flash Chip Swimsuit.png|Chip's swimsuit in Gadget Goes Hawaiian ChipDalePeanuts.jpg|Chip and Dale emerging from a pile of peanuts GadgetHugDale.jpg|Dale having just caught Gadget GadgetKissChip.jpg|Chip gets a kiss from Gadget Donald Chipmunks Pancakes.jpg|Chip and Dale with Donald Duck mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Chip and Dale with Mickey and Pluto 19801-28638.jpg|Dale in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 515050.jpg|Chip and Dale as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for Disneyland Paris RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover to the first issue of their new comic book. Disney_s_House_of_Mouse_3x11_Chip_N_Dale_Part_1_.jpg|Chip and Dale in House of Mouse MinniesMasquerade - Chip 'n Dale Brazilian Dancers.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Brazilian dancers ChipAndDaleLow-e1308307090566.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale (D23) 1999mikeymanias21101.jpg 2001tousenboites10503.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Dtu-tinkchip.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale with Tinker Bell Dtu-chipthumper.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale with Thumper Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale with Toulouse and Berlioz Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg DisneyChipnDaleRescueRangersModelSh.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting 31.jpg Rescue Rangers.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Chip and dale.jpg Now I gotcha you little pests.jpg RescueRangersAway.jpg Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Chipdale.gif Chaosgod2-9.jpg|Dale possessed by Solego Disney Adventure Rescue Rangers01.jpg Disney Adventure Chip 'n Dale&Monterey.jpg 1960-thisis-05.jpg Louie the Lion1.jpg Poundofthebaskervilles.jpg Oneupsmanchip.jpg Chipndaleleprechaun15.jpg Chipwrecked Shipmunks.jpg Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg Piratsy Under the Seas.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-03.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-01.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-00.jpg Throwmummyfromthetrain.jpg Robocat.jpg They Shoot Dogs Don't They.jpg A Creep in the Deep.jpg Last Train to Cashville.jpg 2005-noel-01.jpg Ssdrainpipe.png Chipdale.jpg Video games RescueRangers2-Title.jpg|The title screen for Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2. Char 58882 thumb.jpg|Chip in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char 58883 thumb.jpg|Dale in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif Chip and Dale Toontown.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown Online NintendoPower_RescueRangers.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale on the cover of Nintendo Power. Rr2-fatcat.gif ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Chip_KHBBS.png|Chip in Birth by Sleep Dale_KHBBS.png|Dale in Birth by Sleep Chip_KH.png Dale_KH.png Chiptalkspritenormal.png|Chip's sprite in Re:Coded Daletalkspritenormal.png|Dale's sprite in Re:Coded Sprite_Chip.png|Sprite of Chip from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Sprite_Dale.png|Sprite of Dale from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Pct2025 copy-35fd1eea35.jpg|Chip Pct2026 copy-50ca2cd962.jpg|Dale Chip (no background).png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts Dale(no background).png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110409060233 538x413.jpg Chip_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Chip Dale_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Dale Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Ensembles-11-Chip.png Ensembles-12-Dale.png Disney parks and other live appearances OpeningDayParade 1.jpg|Chip and Dale at the opening of Disneyland in 1955 CD RR.JPG|Chip and Dale in their Rescue Ranger outfits at Walt Disney World. Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale statue 2897106920_57b4eca51b.jpg|Chip and Dale with Clarice 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Disney Parks' Celebrate the Season 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney On Ice chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Chip and Dale's Treehouse at Mickey's Toontown 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Chip and Dale with Pluto 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Chip and Dale's Christmas Outfits RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Chip and Dale racing down Rescue Ranger Raceway at Disneyland. ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disneyland Fun RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Chip and Dale with Roger Rabbit in Walt Disney's World on Ice ChipandDaleinFullHouse.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. Chip'n'DaleinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in The Twelve Days of Christmas ChipandDaleinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Chip and Dale in Campout at Walt Disney World ChipnDaleandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Chip and Dale with Christian Buenaventura Chip'n'DaleinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Animal Kingdom Parade Img 11 02.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale and Clarice in Easter in New York for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Disneyland59.jpg 5145463727_d4a3112d48_z.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5966935354_066d4b4bbc_z.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4751711255_11c07655af_z.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 5171985027_9f3310c8df_z.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Chip 'n Dale's Skeleton Fiesta. Scratchyourback.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Merchandise X2 e83abc3.jpg|Chip & Dale's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 10906619.jpg|Chip 'n Dale as members of the Nautilus Crew Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG Chip_n_dale_filling_station_pin.png|Chip & Dale at Oswald's Filling Station Chipridinbullsesye.jpg|Chip riding Bullseye Star-Wars-Weekends-Logo-2013.jpg DisneyShopping.com - St. Patrick's Day Series (Chip an' Dale).jpeg Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg chipndalerrvinylmation.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers vinylmation Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg April2nd.png|Dale's page in Disneystrology September1st.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg ntitled.png WDW - Mickey's Mystery Pin Machine Pirate Collection - Chip 'n' Dale.jpeg Category:Character galleries